


The Way We Are

by demihazard



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Ghostshape, M/M, Masochism, Spit As Lube, danny is a masochist, ghostmyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demihazard/pseuds/demihazard
Summary: All the killers have a nightmare; but Danny's is a dream. He tells Michael about it.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Michael Myers, Ghostface (Scream)/Michael Myers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	The Way We Are

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i love ghostshape (ghostmyers?) so much. these murderers don't know it but they're in love. 
> 
> alternative summary: ghostface and myers wake up, they're horny, and they do the nasty. you may notice sprinkles of danny's narcissism throughout the writing, and also the word "fuck" is used 31 times in a variety of different ways, lmao. a small insight to their relationship in the entity's realm.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy! please note the tags; danny likes getting hurt and choked. it's not overtly violent in this piece, but it's still in there. obviously if you're not into the aforementioned stuff, please just leave. (:
> 
> comments and kudos are welcome! 💕

Danny always wakes up to the same dream; his death. In this dream, it’s always at the hands of the man laying in bed beside him. The dream is meant to haunt him, he’s sure; the other killers, ones that actually speak, have all spoken about a nightmare that keeps them awake when they attempt sleep. They’re all pretty sure it’s work of The Entity. They never specified what it was, of course, not willing to divulge that kind of information to one another, or, certain others… not all of them care about keeping the relative peace between killers, even in their own separate realms. This dream, however, doesn’t plague the Ghostface like it does them. It actually brings him a warm peace, feeling rested and not quite in the mood to move from his spot. 

Not that he even wanted to. The two lay in a half clothed, half naked heap on a rickety bed that definitely wasn’t meant to bear the weight of two grown men. He was pressed flush against Myers, their limbs entangled, both of them somehow fitted onto a twin size mattress. It was a surprise it held them up the first time they fell together on it, considering Myers was tall and thick all around, and Danny wasn’t a lightweight. But The Entity is full of surprises, and the cheap metal frame always bore their combined weight with only loud creaks to offer. Danny was lying on top of Myers, half straddling his thigh, half in the crook of the bed with his back pressed against the wall. Myers took up the rest of the space, but never seemed to complain about the smaller man using him as a cushion. (It was the only way they fit on the bed.) 

The dream still lingered on his mind as he reached for the shitty pack of cigarettes on the window sill, the cool breeze of Haddonfield blowing in through the entire bottom half that doesn’t have a window pane. He pulls one out with pinched lips, digs a match from his pocket (because lighters don’t exist around here) and lights it. Myers is still sound asleep-- or at least his eyes are closed, and Danny thinks about his big hands around his neck. It’s how he always dies in his dream; beneath The Shape, that stupid white mask over his face even though his eyes shown through, always. The weight of his body, almost crushing him. 

Danny didn’t mind it after he thought about it; the mask was always a part of Myers, just like Ghostface was to him. In his dream, The Shape chokes Ghostface until every ounce of life has left his body, his breathing getting heavier through the mask the longer his grip squeezes the air out of Ghostface’s lungs. In his dream, this realm does not exist, nor does The Entity. In his dream, he knows he can't simply be reborn. When he thinks about it now, awake, it just makes him horny. 

Danny chuckles at his own thoughts, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette as he watches Myers finally stir. It was strange to Danny, the fact that Myers even trusted him enough to be at rest with him like this. It was after they fucked hours before, of course, but even so. Myers was known to not fuck around at all, with most of the killers as well. Danny has stopped by previously and saw a dead, bloodied body strewn across the Myers house lawn, and he couldn’t tell who it was. It might have been one of those kids from Ormond. 

Of course he’d make an exception for Danny. He’s perfect, and even Myers knew that. 

When Myers woke up and looked into Danny’s eyes, they only stayed connected long enough for Myers to reach for his mask and pull it over his face. Danny shrugged, taking another drag and exhaling the smoke, not caring where it went. He leans in close to Myers’ face, pressing a firm, wet kiss to the lips of the white rubbery plastic. Myers’ arm curls around his waist, and not gently, either. Danny’s body naturally inclines into him, the strength behind muscle apparent in how tightly he’s pressed against the other. The action alone makes the smaller man huff with desire, back arching as he kisses the mask again, fingers flitting along the edges of it. His cigarette is held delicately between his forefinger and middle, thumbs flipping up the rim of the mask in a silent question. 

“Let me...” Danny whispers, wanting to feel his real lips, and maybe it has something to do with the dream but fuck, he’s needy. He grinds his hips against Myers’ leg that’s already slotted between his thighs, a deep whine rumbling past his lips. Myers just stares, as he always does, but lets Danny pull the mask up above his mouth. 

“I had a dream about you,” Danny tells him, kissing him sloppily and dragging the flat of his tongue along Myers’ lower lip. Hungry. Danny doesn’t think he’d hold it against him if he told Myers about what he woke up thinking about. He’s really inexplicable, this man, silent and unpredictable. Deadly. Danny learned how to read Myers expressions for the most part, though sometimes he does have to direct Danny with minor gestures. It’s usually Danny’s loss if he can’t figure it out, because Myers will stop trying if he fails one too many times to understand. 

They still work somehow, and Danny loves the attention he gets from Myers. Always eyes on him, hands on him, general silence other than when Danny is talking about his kills. 

Myers kisses back, and that’s how Danny knows Myers likes him around. 

Danny caresses the sides of Michael's face, fingers pressing into the skin and dragging his blunt nails down his jaw, neck, before he finally parts from their kiss with a wet sound. “Your hands were around my neck. You were breathing real heavy, squeezing hard,” Danny takes one last drag from his cigarette and tosses it out the window before ashes fell from it and ruined the already questionable bed sheets they lie on. He reaches for Myers’ other hand and places it on his own throat, curling his fingers around his neck. Myers holds on, grip firm. 

“All I can see is you the whole dream. Gettin’ light headed. I can hear myself tryin’ to breathe, but you won’t let me...” Danny drags his hips up roughly, forcing Myers to feel his already hardening length behind the fabric of his boxer briefs and slightly pulled down, unbuttoned black cargo pants (he still wore pants mostly because it often got cold in Haddonfield, damn him for getting a little chilly every now and then…). He groans softly at the textured friction, biting his lip, rutting against Myers like he needed him _now_. 

“D’you wanna fuck me?” 

Myers’ grip tightens, and suddenly Danny finds himself flipped onto his back by the neck with Myers between his spread thighs. It’s only a little awkward, because his pants are falling down his hips, and Myers looks down at them almost frustratingly. It's mostly hot because Michael flipping Danny around like a ragdoll made him even harder. Danny manages to laugh; he too, hates that there's fabric separating them right now, muttering, “fuck these clothes”.

Myers pulls his mask down first, like he’s ready for business, then yanks at Danny’s pants until they’re falling off his toes and neither of them care where they land. 

The squeezing returns around his neck, though his hand never left-- and Myers presses his heavy bulge against Danny’s now bare ass, nudged between his cheeks. Danny whines low, arching up against him and pressing his neck tighter into the grip of Myers’ big hand. 

“You choke me until I’m dead, then I wake up,” Danny breathes in slowly as Myers tightens his hand around his neck, cutting off his air circulation. “You have any weird fucking dreams like that?” is the last thing Danny whispers before Myers yanks one of his legs up high and over, flinging Danny so his hips are facing the wall. It gives Myers a nice view of Danny’s ass and thick thighs, and Danny feels lightheaded. He’s able to breathe only when Myers presses two fingers into his hole. It still catches in his throat, and he grasps at the sides of Michael’s muscled thighs, fingers digging into his flesh. 

“I’m good, just stuff me, please,” Danny begs, the memory of how Myers stretched and ate him out and fucked him senseless for so, so  long last night, rent free on his mind. Danny was a masochist, using the gift of the Entity's healing to fulfill his terrible sexual fantasies without repercussion. He didn't care if Michael entered him dry and raw, he just wanted him inside so _fucking_ badly. 

Myers still shoves two fingers into Danny’s mouth and onto the back of his tongue, almost making him gag if Danny weren’t so good at taking things down his throat. It still causes his throat to coat Myers’ fingers with saliva, and Myers presses his fingers down in circles to collect more. Danny feels filthy for it and he loves it, dipping his tongue to collect saliva until Myers felt satisfied that it was enough. 

Once he is, he gathers it on his fingers and stuffs two back into Danny’s hole, the slick good enough to get him inside and smear it against his walls, but not much else. “How sweet.” Ghostface teases for the effort, looking up at Myers instead of his hand fucking into him, one of his own hands reaching down to spread his asscheek open. An offering. He grins, lewd, tongue pressing against the back of his toothy, crooked smile. Danny's face is flushed and he looks stupidly handsome, a wet, sloppy handsome mess. Something about it stirs Myers deeply in a thousand different ways, and he shoves a third finger into the man beneath him and _spreads_. 

Danny moans out long, the hand around his neck loosening to give him the freedom to be as loud as he likes. Myers likes the way he sounds, especially when he’s so debauched like this, smug and sure about himself. They don’t always have sex raw and roughly this way, but Ghostface really likes when they do. He likes begging Myers to hurt him in many different ways, and Myers was compliant; he liked tearing into willing flesh. 

The Entity also helped, they can’t pretend that wasn’t a factor, as far as how often they were able to do it this way. Myers supposes Danny would be like this no matter what sometimes, with the way he whines for it. 

Myers gathered more of his spit, this time nudging him to drool into his palm, to which Danny happily obliged. Michael’s hand moved from his neck to grip the meat of Danny’s ass, pushing his hips up and over the way he needs them, opening him up with a flex of strength. He’s lying on his side mostly now, twisted at the waist, knees knocked together as Myers spreads him open and shifts him around like a doll. Danny hears a soft ‘schlick schlick’ of Michael stroking himself right before he has to brace himself against the bed. Myers pushes the fat head of his cock inside of him, Danny ducking his face into the sheets and sobbing into it as Myers fills him up. 

The weight of his cock settles inside him painfully, perfectly, already at an angle that brushes against his prostate and Danny’s lashes flutter as his eyes roll back. He huffs, already trembling, a whimper escaping his parted lips as he tries to gather himself. Myers leans over him, keeping him speared on his length and somehow pressing even deeper, his breath heavy through his mask as his face nears Danny’s. He likes to watch him, and if they end up in any position that allows it, he’ll stare into his eyes the entire time. Sometimes Ghostface complains it’s too intimate, but he never stops him or says anything beyond him being a ‘sentimental shit’ or some other non-insulting insult. 

“Fuck, right there,” He whispers as he lifts his head up, drunk on the feeling of Myers on top of him, the heat of his skin, his cock buried deep, his breath on Danny’s cheek. “Right _there_ ,” He says louder now, bouncing his hips back once to test the stretch, barely allowing himself the time to adjust to the feeling of being this full again. Myers lets him rock against his lap, sliding his big hand down Danny's side, his hip, thighs and back up. Myers squeezes him appreciatively, enjoying far too much the way Ghostface responds to his every touch, the way he curls in toward the other, the way his ass seems to just hug him tighter, coaxing him deeper. Myers shudders from the pleasure, then grips Danny’s hip with two hands tightly and uses the leverage to pound into him. 

Danny is immediately loud and talking through their fucking, which is and isn’t a surprise. One would think someone who is as stealthy as Ghostface would be quiet in most aspects. That’s definitely not the case for Danny, and not even Ghostface once you got him talking; he liked the sound of his own voice, it was clear. 

When Myers fucks Danny like this, though, Myers is pretty sure Danny isn’t thinking about his own voice. Not that either of them ever cared for finery or coherency, but the way Danny is babbling and begging Myers right now… 

“Oh fuck, please, oh fuck, you’re so deep, you-- _nnnnnh_. .” Danny cuts off with a whine, each thrust sending stars bursting behind his eyes. Myers’ angle inside him drags the belly of his cock over his prostate again and again, the pleasure coiling in his groin, hot and building too fast, and Danny can’t stop singing and sighing his praise. 

“I love that shit baby, I love that shit,” He babbles, voice broken and breathy, sharp exhales being forced from his lips every time Myers drives his hips forward. Danny feels his body jerking with each thrust, gasps and nonsense words spilling from his lips as he revels in the deep ache that Myers soothes each time his dick hits home. He feels himself about to cum without his dick even being touched, lashes fluttering as his fingers grip into the fabric of Myers coveralls that hang low on his waist, almost ripping it apart at the seams. 

Myers halts, instead grinding into Danny as he feels his own orgasm nearing, swirling his hips in circles to make Danny _feel_ him _everywhere_ . Stretching him out all over again, spearing him in half as he ruts and mashes their hips together, shuddering at how Danny clenches around him tightly, like he’s trying to fucking milk him-- 

Myers cums, unable to hold back how fucking good Danny feels around him, fucking into him roughly as the sound of skin slapping against skin echos loudly in the room they occupy. Myers spends himself into Danny, breath heavy as his seed slickens the warmth around him, the glide of his cock easy and slippery now as he continues to rock against him. 

Danny shudders, blunt nails scraping into the skin of Myers’ torso as he feels the other fill him with his cum, his own orgasm crashing through him. His dick remains untouched, driving his hips back to spear himself on Myers as he fucks into him still, his thighs trembling as he loses strength. Danny can’t even think aside of the feeling of Myers’ overwhelming length still driving the pleasure from him, his whole body alight with a warm buzzing feeling, unable to feel his toes. Danny sobs out, his cock spurting small dribbles of cum as Myers coaxes the rest of his spend by simply rolling his hips against the smaller man, wet, slick and sweaty and perfect. 

Danny is greedy and what makes Myers such a fit for him is that he’s _relentless_ . He’s relentless in the way he doesn’t stop fucking into Danny, even as his whole body is shaking from oversensitivity, wanting to take the words right from Danny’s lungs. He doesn’t stop, breath coming out in sharp exhales through the mask, his grip shifting so that he can drive Ghostface down onto his cock so hard it hurts. He releases Danny’s hip with a hand to grip his neck, other hand grabbing his thigh roughly to open his body the way he needs him; he lay flat before him now, legs spread wide as he tightens his fingers around Danny’s neck to cut his air circulation. 

Danny feels delirious, like his orgasm never stopped, the warm thrum of pleasure rippling down his spine and to every limb. His cock remains hard, each time Myers slams their hips together he feels his whole body shudder and even though his nerves say _'no more'_ , he rocks his hips down, looking hungry, begging for more. 

“Pleaseplease-- fuck, youfeelsofuckin’good,” Danny is slurring, tongue tied and mindless. 

Myers doesn’t let him continue to beg. Danny isn’t able to stay awake much longer, his lashes fluttering shut, a fucked-stupid grin plastered lazily across his features even as Myers chokes him until he passes out. 

-

He doesn’t know how much time passes since he drifted from consciousness. Danny comes to, and the first thing he sees is Myers’ mask. He sees his broad shoulders, his scarred chest, and then he _feels_ . 

Danny was still hard. Myers was still buried to the hilt inside him, seemingly also hard too, though it sounds like enough time has gone by that he’s caught his breath, at the least. Danny groans, arching his spine and shifting that massive length inside of him, reaching down to grip his own cock to squeeze. He’s so horny he can’t stand it, he’s even ready to cry.

“Were you just watching me passed out on your dick, Myers?” Danny asks, his cheeks growing warm at the thought of his silent friend staring at him with such focused attention. Danny knows he’s handsome, sure, and he knows they like each other, but he doesn’t need to feel this goofy and gooey about Myers watching him. Myers feeds into Danny’s ego, and he practically preens in Myers’ attentive gaze. 

Danny had no idea what to expect when he first made a move to start conversation with this man, and never did he think they’d get to this kind of relationship. ' _Relationship'_ , or whatever it was, it was theirs. They’ve molded it into something they both accept, both enjoy and indulge in, no matter what goes on around them in this shitty, ugly realm. 

Danny had begun to think to himself that maybe this was where he was supposed to be, and maybe he’s the only one in this god-forsaken place that feels this way. 

Myers responds by smoothing heavy hands down Danny’s chest, his stomach, and Danny lets his hand fall away when he feels Myers grip his aching length instead. 

“Oh _fuck_ baby yes, please make me cum again,” Danny starts, biting his lower lip as Myers draws his hips away just to inch back inside, before starting a rhythm of fraying Danny’s sensitive nerves all over again. Each time Myers presses in to the hilt, Danny’s breath hitches and he sobs breathlessly, tears freely falling as his whole body just melts beneath the bigger man above him. Danny had half a mind once to ask where Myers learned to fuck like he does; he never got a response and it’s not like he actually cares, but god damn this man was built for it. Just like Danny was, shakily bringing his hands to curl around the backs of his knees and pulling them close to his shoulders, folding himself in half for Myers to reach places inside him he didn’t know he could even feel. He wanted Michael to slick up his insides with his cum again, wanted to feel him _rut_ and use his body to bring himself to release. 

Myers’ harsh breaths come through his mask, and Danny could tell he was close again. There were traces of broken off moans that Danny tuned his hearing to, desperate to hear the other let loose, desperate to be the one Michael Myers willingly allowed to be this close to him. To hear him unrestrained at the height of pleasure instead of through torture from The Entity. 

Danny wanted that which no one else in this realm could obtain. He wanted Michael Myers, the killer who most other killers feared, the one there was no reasoning with. Even the damn Demogorgon was sometimes less feral than Myers, and that's why Danny wanted him so fucking bad. Danny didn't need Michael to speak to understand him, and Myers for whatever reason (after he stabbed and killed Danny twice), warmed up to him in whatever way it was that someone as messed up as he is could. So… Danny wormed his way into Myers' life here in The Entity's realm. It was perfect. 

Danny was plenty smug about it when he wasn't getting plowed, but he was too far gone into his own pleasure to think about anything other than Myers' cock and his rough hand wrapped around him. Myers pulled at Danny’s cock and he shuddered and whined, a few strokes in and he was full body trembling through another orgasm. He thought about the way Myers had killed some of the others for hurting or killing Danny, even when it was for shit that he started. The way he pummeled Freddy’s face with his knuckles until his hand purpled, and Freddy’s face was scrapped meat, unrecognizable... Even if he kept his ugly hat on. Danny moaned loud and long as he came, tightening weakly around Myers as the other continued to grind into him, suddenly wrapping both hands around Danny’s neck. 

“Oh, shit,” Danny mutters right before his ability to speak is cut off as Michael grips his airways so tight he already felt lightheaded. He could feel Michael spend himself inside him again, and each spurt of cum was accentuated with a rough thrust of his hips, shoving Danny down onto his hard cock with the hands he had wrapped around his neck. If the smaller man didn’t cum literally moments ago, he might have just then from how fucking hot and turned on and _still horny_ he was just from being torn in two by Michael like this. 

Michael really liked the small, quiet moments when Danny passes out from them having rough sex; it’s one of the few times other than when he’s plain asleep that he’s actually not talking. Surprisingly, Michael didn’t usually mind Danny’s… endless chatter. It was only when Michael was in a foul mood did he ever want Danny to actually shut up. But when Michael fucks him like his, he’s so dumb and beautiful splayed around him, Danny’s knees dropping to the bed tiredly as he let Myers choke him unconscious again. Sweet-- submissive, even, if Michael could describe such things. His dark hair was a mess and his lips were parted, lashes fluttering even as his eyes were closed. Michael wanted to kiss his stupid, pretty mouth, so he did. 

-

Danny woke up again slowly, and the first thing he saw was Michael’s bright eyes. His lips were planted on his cheek like he was caught red handed, except there’s no way Michael would be embarrassed about peppering wake-up kisses on Danny’s face while he was passed out on his dick.

Michael lowered his mouth to catch Danny’s lips in a languid kiss and Danny chuckled into it, lifting a hand to cup Myers’ naked cheek. His mask was rolled onto his nose, and it was only after a few minutes of making out with Michael that he realized his hole felt empty and he kind of already missed the weight of Michael inside him. He was insatiable sometimes. He couldn’t help it when this crazy fucker was all he ever wanted in another being; this place was supposed to be hell, right? That’s what the other killers claimed it was. 

Myers finally pulled away to sit up on the edge of the bed and Danny whined for his warmth but did little else to stop him. Danny propped himself up on a flat pillow thrown over the ugly bedframe, his body thrumming with endorphins and bone deep satisfaction. Danny’s knees were bent, feet planted on the bed as he reached for another cigarette. He lit one up, took a single drag, and looked up to find Michael reaching to press two of his thick fingers into Danny’s used hole. His mask was rolled back down. 

“Nnngh, _baby_ , your fingers,” Ghostface drawls, thighs trembling as he takes a drag from his cigarette, blowing smoke through a bitten lower lip. He felt sensitive and it hurt, which is exactly what Danny likes, and he felt his cock jump at the idea of fucking again. Did Michael wanna go again? Because Danny could go again, and he was about to ask as much before Michael curled his fingers, pulled some of his own cum out and let it spill down and onto the bedsheets. Then, he suddenly stood up from the bed and wiped his hand on the nearest surface (which happened to be Danny’s cloak and only pissed him off a little…). A black fog started spilling from the ground where Michael stood, and Danny watched as he expertly pulled his jumpsuit over his hips and buttoned it halfway. He paused to put on that black shirt that hugged his muscles and showed off his strong lines, one that Danny loved to stare at him in.

The hair of his mask was already pushed back neatly, and he didn’t much look like he just woke up and fucked Danny brainless into the mattress. He looked good, sharp, ready. Michael turned to hold Danny’s gaze as he buttoned his jumpsuit the rest of the way up, so Danny took his opportunity to talk. 

“Really, the fucking Entity decides to whisk you away now? Right now? When you had your fingers in my ass? I gotta clean this shit up now?” 

Michael gives him a nod, because whether either of them liked it or not, he was going on a trial. In general, they both didn’t care when they were pulled into trials. At least, Ghostface told Myers that he even liked to be woken up from sleep and thrown into a trial; that it gets his adrenaline pumping and he thinks of fresh ideas for his photos. When he asked Myers in return, the other shrugged and sort of implied that he didn’t sleep, so Ghostface dropped it at that. 

But Danny hated it when it stole Michael away, when they were clearly in the middle of something. As much as things were already out of his control, he was angry when something else slipped from his grasp. Danny knocks his knees together, disappointed and obviously not willing to move much more from where he lay. He was practically boneless save for the small amount of energy it took him to yap, and to hold his cig. Still, he manages to smirk, unable to stay upset after he just came twice, hard, and he rests his chin in his palm to gaze up at Michael before the fog made him disappear. 

Michael only broke eye contact to grab his knife from the dresser beside their bed, then turned to face Danny again and tilt his head pointedly. The fog engulfed him entirely before Danny had the chance to tell him he was cute or something, with the intention of embarrassing him before he left. He couldn’t be sure Michael got embarrassed when Danny called him words like that, except for the way he would sometimes turn away so Danny couldn’t see his face (even when he wore the mask!!). He’s lucky the fog stole him away so quickly. 

Danny took the time to finish his cigarette before he got up on wobbly legs, wishing the fog would take him to a trial just so he didn’t have to worry about cleaning up.


End file.
